1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anti-shoplifting plate with an alarming liquid.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among the various anti-shoplifting devices there are those of the type commonly called “pin”, which are widely used, in particular in the field of clothing.
Such devices consist of two separate elements substantially in the form of a first closure element, commonly called “nail”, composed of a head from which a needle projects and by a second closure element, commonly called “plate”; such two elements are held together when the needle, after it has been slotted in and projects from the product to be protected, is inserted in the plate, where it is blocked.
Basically, a minimal portion of the product equipped with anti-shoplifting device, such as a fabric, a sweater, an item of clothing or other, is sandwiched and blocked between the needle-carrying head of the nail and the base of the locking plate of the needle inserted in it, where it is held through anti-withdrawal means, which can only be disinserted through special tools in the possession of authorised workers, such as the cashiers of shops selling the products equipped with the aforementioned anti-theft device.
In order to increase theft-deterrent power it is foreseen to insert, inside the needle-locking plate, one or more vials containing a coloured liquid, commonly defined with the generic term “ink”, which, in the case of forcing of the anti-theft device by a dishonest person, who attempts to detach the “nail” from the “plate”, break, releasing the liquid, which indelibly stains the garment protected with the anti-shoplifting device, as well as the hands of the person tampering with said anti-shoplifting device in a clearly visible manner.
In the current state of the art there are numerous types of anti-shoplifting plates equipped with vials containing coloured alarming liquid which, whilst achieving their task, in practice have some drawbacks, such as to make them not always suitable to use for the type of product protected with the anti-shoplifting device.
The most significant documents of the state of the art are: US 2011/050427 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,740 A, DE 9111503 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,856 A.
In practice, one of the drawbacks of known anti-shoplifting devices is often that of having substantial resistance to tampering (operation that consists of attempting to detach the nail from the plate); said resistance advantageously prevents the anti-theft device from being broken, but also forces the dishonest person to act with force, to achieve his/her fraudulent activity, with the consequence of damaging, not always clearly, but in any case substantially, the protected garment, which thus loses its commercial value.
Conversely, when the resistance to tampering is weak, even a minimal breaking action by a dishonest person is sufficient to cause the vials to break, so that the liquid contained in them, coming out, dirties the hands of the person but, particularly, colours the protected garment, with the consequence of thus having numerous damaged products with substantial frequency; this usually happens in clothes shops of department stores, where low-cost garments are displayed.